Soulmates
by Elmo99
Summary: Ginny is betrothed to Voldemort when she is a baby. Only Voldemort knows. But when Ginny falls for a certain Slytherin What will Voldemort do to get his queen?
1. 1 Betrothal

A small baby girl with a tuft of flaming red hair peeked out of a strangers arms. Her large brown eyes surveyed the scene before her.  
She was outside. But not in the garden of her home, The Burrow. This stretch of grassy wasteland was unfamilar to her. Around her figures in dark cloaks stood silently, waiting for a signal.  
Right on que a small pale figure swathed in a black cloak apeared at the head of the circle.  
The dark cloaked followers around him bowed as he walked towards the baby girl. Reaching her he put one cold white hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards to face him. Ginny Weasley's chin jutted out defiently. She was not pleased that this stranger, after taking her from her home, was touching her. The hansom pale face and jet black hair of Tom Riddle smirked back at the small girl. They stared into each others eyes. Black into brown. The men and women in the circle knew that Voldemort was assesing her. He was looking for a lady once he became lord Voldemort the imortal conquerer.  
Voldemort nodded once. Decision made he swept across back to the head of the circle. "Let the cerimonie begin." He said in a high comanding voice. The baby girl in Bellatrix Lestranges arms hid her face at the sound before being layed on the dry grass, staring up at the darkening sky.  
The process did not take long Voldemorts blood was dripped into Ginny's mouth and the dark mark was drawn on her forhead also in blood.  
At the end, Voldemort held the small baby in his arms and wiped the blood from her face. She was asleep. Perfect and silent as she slept. He leaned in towards her and brushed the whisper of a kiss across her forehead. "She is mine now." He said in confidence.  
Tom handed her back to Bellatrix who disaperated to return Ginerva Weasley home. 


	2. 2 Ombra

Ginny Weasley grew up like any other normal girl. She was discovered to have powers at 4years old and was enrolled for a place at Hogwarts.

---Ginny 11yrs: Diagon Alley.---

"Mum I want this one." A little red headed girl said enthusiasticly, "This black one here!"  
"Are you sure?" said Molly Weasley. All of the other children had taken owls or ginger tabby cats but Ginny was pointing at a sleek black cat in a cage with large brown eyes. "Why not take an owl or a pretty tabby cat?"  
"No!" Ginny said, vher voice taking on a tone that she had used for years to get what she wanted. It was commanding and usually gave good results.  
She unhooked the lock and took the cat out of the cage. It hissed at this treatment but she spoke softly to it and it brushed its head against her face.  
It's fur was thick and silky and didn't make her sneeze like most cats did. It raised it's head and look into her eyes, it's eyes full of trust. The eyes were brown like hers, but she had never found anyone with the exact same eyes as she had. Hers changed as the mood took her.  
When she was angry or withdrawn the chocolate brown seemed to freeze solid. When she was joyful and happy they melted into a liquid that shone and dazzled.  
She bought the cat, she named it Ombra which meant "shadow" in italian. She returned to The Burrow with her second hand books and robes and withdrew to her room to study them more thoroughly. She didn't study them in the end because when she arrived in her room and deposited her various packages and bags she noticed a note on her bed. As she examined it in more detail she saw it was from her brother, Ron, offering for her to join himself, Fred, George and, Rons friend, Harry Potter in a few games of two-a-side Quiditch.  
Typical she thought rolling her eyes and throwing the note in the bin. Ron had been trying to play "the matchmaker" and had been trying to set her and Harry up for weeks.  
Ginny found nothing about him even the slightest bit attracting. His raven black hair stuck up at odd angles, he always gave you this disgusting soppy apolagetic look when he got something wrong, and he always had a sort of shifty look about him.  
She thought he might like her but, whatever. SHe should keep her mind ahead to the new school year that faced her. She would need to be prepared for whatever Hogwarts decided to throw at her.

What Hogwarts did throw at her however was more than she could have prepared for. 


	3. 3 Sorting

**Authors note: I know i know I'm a bad bad evil person for making you wait so long and not writing enough! But I will make it ALL better with this one. Don't hate me. :hides face in shame:**

* * *

Ginny stood in line with the other first years in the great hall. Hundreds of pairs of eyes were staring at her.... Well not at her, but at them. The first years.

Ginny watched patiently as, one by one, the first years took their turn with the sorting hat.

She knew she would have to wait till almost last because of her last name but that didn't make her feel any better about it.

When Proffesor Mcgonagall finally called "Weasley, Ginny," Ginny stepped up to the stool nervously, very aware of every eye on her back.

She never got to the stool.  
The sorting hat looked at her through the creases in the dirty fabric that made it, and almost screamed. "Slytherin!"

Ginny froze.  
No.  
No.  
No No No No No No No!

This wasn't happening. She, Ginny Molly Weasley could not be in Slytherin. It was not humanely possible. Every Weasley from her to the begining of time had been in Grythindor.  
Was there something wrong with her? A glitch in her genes? And why had the sorting hat sorted her so quickly? She knew that only dark witches and wizards went to Slytherin and only very powerful dark magic can be sensed by the hat from a distance.  
She pushed her muddled thoughts aside to contemplate later. She was still staring dumbstruck at the hat. So was everyone else.  
Professor Dumbledore broke the awkward silence by clapping. It echoed noisily aroung the hall.  
Eventually the other teachers followed his lead and soon everyone was clapping and cheering. Everyone except her brothers and Harry.  
Whatever.  
She straightened her back and walked to the Slytherin table. She sat next to a tall boy with pale skin and pale blond hair slicked back. He was staring at her incredulously just like everyone else.

She met his gaze nervously, wondering what the Slytherins thought of this. But as she stared into a pair of cold grey eyes devoid of emotion or feeling, she lost her train of thought completely.  
Her heart squeezed painfully and she realized for the first time.  
_This is what love feels like._

* * *

Ginny hardly ate anthing during the feast. Her eyes kept drifting towards the pale boy to her left then snapping away again when she caught herself at it.

When, after an eternity, the feast ended and they were dismissed Ginny was guided along with the other first years to the dungeons. The pale boy was no-where to be seen. She was shown to a common room consealed behind one of the dungeon walls. She hurried up the stairs to her dormitory that she shared with four other girls.

They unpacked all of their things and let their animals out of their cages, (Ginny was the only one with a cat all the others had owls.) Afterwards they sat up talking about what they might expect the next day. Ginny learned all their names. They were; Sefrina and Olivia Zabini, Blaise Zabini's younger sisters, the two were twins. Helena Goyle who I am glad to say had not inherited her older brothers stupidity. And Clarissa Peacock.  
Ginny liked Sefrina best. She was funny, witty and nice to have around, while her sister was more serious.  
They retired at around half two, but not before they split into the groups that they would hang around with during the day and then joining together in the common room in the evening to talk.

Ginny paired with Sefrina, and Olivia, Clarissa and Helena made a three.  
They all fell asleep wondering what held in stock for them in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Hows that then? Was it long enough? Oh i hope it was. I will update as soon but i am SUPER busy. Thank you all for reviewing. I will try and make the chapters longer as I go.**

**P.s: You might have seen i changed the rating up to K+ you'll see why later on. :winks:**


	4. 4 Blaise

**A/N: Ok here we go I'm aiming to reach 1000 words in this chapter so you gotta all support me.**

* * *

**DRACO**

Draco was bored.

This was normal for him. He spent his time either in class, doing homework or living up to his title of "The Playboy Prince."

But today he did not feel like doing homework or making out with anyone. He just felt like spending his Saturday afternoon on the large black lounger in the dark Slytherin common room while the rest of Hogwarts enjoyed the nice day outside.

He allowed his thoughts to wander and arrived upon the subject recent gossip. The new Slytherin Weasley.  
It went against everything to let a Weasley into Slytherin. They were on the side of good and we were evil.  
That was how things had worked for centuries. There didn't appear to be anything different about this little Weasleyette. But when she had sat next to him, however innocently shocked she may have looked, there was a something different about her. Something that drew him in as much as it repulsed him.

Time flew by as he brooded and he did not notice that it was late until the dungeon door to the common room opened and a small red haired girl walked in.  
She saw Malfoy sitting on the lounger and froze for a millisecond before sitting down on the sofa opposite him and pulling put a book.

Malfoy stared at the youngest Weasley looking for some hint of Slytherin. As he looked he saw that her hair was not a flaming orange like her buffoon brothers, but was a dark red. Like blood. Her freckles also did not stand out like her brothers but just dusted across her nose.

Draco looked away and instead stared at the large tapestry that hung at the end of the dungeon.

"See anything you like?" A small voice said.

He looked over to see her looking up from her book and smirking at him.

"No I was just speculating the gene that cursed all you Weasleys with such torched hair."

Her eyes became slits.

Ginny had never been good at controlling her anger. When she was younger and he brothers would tease and play pranks on her, magic would explode out of her. When Fred and George had jumped on her while she was sleeping one night, she had accidently set the bed on fire and singed the twins' eyebrows off.

She felt the same power and anger confront her now, but she would not succumb to it. She wouldn't let Draco see her loose control. Instead she put her energy into making her voice as venomous as she could manage.

"Why don't you question what gene you got your greasball from, Draco?"

Malfoy looked taken aback but he quickly hid that under a cool mask.

"Your lot don't usually call me by my name Weasley." He said in a long cold drawl.

"Well Draco", Ginny retorted just as coldly, "In case you hadn't noticed. I'm in Slytherin which makes me not their lot but your lot. So I suggest you call me by my name."

She blushed as she heard the words "Your lot" leave her lips but she tilted her chin defiantly at him.

He looked at her blankly. His face showed no emotion but her eyes were frustrated as if he were racking his brains for something.  
She smirked at his frustration and got up. "My names Ginny halfwit."

He glowered at her. "Weasel."

She gave him a parting glare before stalking off, up the dormitory steps.

"Thats the boys dormitory" Draco called lazily.

Ginny stormed back down the stairs.

A white vase beside Draco's lolling arm with green serpents painted upon it shattered. He swore and Ginny skipped up the stairs to bed.

Oh yes she was a Slytherin alright

* * *

**GINNY**

When Ginny woke on Sunday she stared up at the canopy of her four poster bed.

It had been so easy to turn the love she felt towards Draco into hate. Maybe that was what she felt towards him and she had misinterpreted her feelings.

She felt a great sadness at coming to this conclusion. If this is hate what is love?  
Is hate meant to feel like your stomach is filled with butterflies and your heart goes into a frenzy whenever you think of them?

She pushed these thoughts aside as they were painful and looked over at the alarm clock perched precariously on some books, parchment and quills. It was half three in the morning.

Ginny groaned and rolled out of bed, careful not to wake her friends. She took a quick shower and towled off she pointed her wand at her hair and cast a nifty drying spell that Hermione taught her. Her hair became dry instantly and she threw a brush at it until the tangles were smoothed out. She then put on some fresh black robes from her trunk which resided at the foot of her bed.

Slowly she made her descend to the common Room thinking that it would be empty at this time in the morning. To her surprise she saw Blaise Zabini sitting in a cushioned chair facing the fire.

Ron had told her about Blaise. His parents were death eaters and he seemed to be going the same way. When Ron had told her this she had felt sympathy for the Slytherins, thinking of strict parents and family traditions. Now however she wondered why he had chosen this life. The Slytherins didn t seem to have it so bad of. So curiosity drove her to drift down the last few stone steps and sitting on the same lounger she had sat on the night previously.

Blaise did not react to her presence. Indeed he was so engrossed in his contemplation of the flames that she wondered how long he had been sitting there.

Why are you down here so early? That wasn t the question she had meant to ask but it was a good one.

Blaise turned his head slowly to face her. His eyes were jet black and they bored into hers as if trying to find a catch in the question.  
Finally she answered. I don t sleep much. I can run on about 3hours of sleep for the whole day. My mother had it and so did my grandmother so in carried onto me. Oh. Ginny had not expected a truthful answer and oh was the best she could come up with. But, she guessed, she was in Slytherin too, and like she had said to Draco, she was this lot now. Not on the side of good but on the side of bad. Not us but them . Strange how it was laid out.  
She turned her attention back to Blaise who was still staring at her.

Why are you up so early?

She had opened herself up for that one.

I couldn t sleep anymore.

This was truthful at least.  
He nodded but continued staring at her like she was suddenly very interesting. They sat in silence for hours, it seemed, before a blond haired boy came down from the boys dormitories.

Draco stared at his best friend sitting with the Weasley girl and felt a wave of heat brush up his neck. Of course Blaise would try to be the first to sink his claws into the new topic of interest.

Ginny jumped up from the couch like she d been shocked.

I guess I ll talk to you later Blaise. She said hurriedly and practically sprinted pass Malfoy and up to the girls dormitory.

What was all that about? Said Blaise staring after her like a lost puppy.

_Ugh_

I dunno. Draco said lazily taking a seat near his friend. Maybe she likes me.

Yer right. Said Blaise, playfully punching his friend in the shoulder. She s got the hots for me!

They argued about it playfully while Ginny listened from the staircase. Her heart throbbing every tome Draco spoke and her stomach turning over as he laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Ok peeps that s 1,317 words thank you thank you hold the applause. I promise to keep it up! Luv you all!**


	5. 5 My Freeking Life

**A/N: Ok peeps i just realised that i rated this story K+ but I meant to rate it M+ so I'll change that back for you.  
Cation this chapter may contain very discriptive sexual scenes if I get around to it.  
Also Ginny's birthday is the 11th of August (Just in case you didn't know.)**

**GINNY**

_(Begining of 1st school year: 1st September. Current date August the 9th)_

Two Days to go and Ginny had a plan. It was ingenious and would get her what she wanted most, if it didn't go wrong. Draco.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Ginny was prepared to have the one thing she wanted most.

She got up, showered, dressed tied her hair into a loose ponytail before bounding down the Stairs. Just as she expected Blaise sat, not staring at the fire like they had on their first encounter, but sitting on the black sofa waiting for her.

This was a regular thing. Both of them had spent the first month awkwardly talking about their classes until, one morning, Ginny came running down the stairs blurting out the latest gossip that she had overheard.

Flashback

"Oh my god!" said Ginny then continued without waiting for a reply, "Clarissa from my dorm is dating that Cedric Diggory prick."  
Blaise's normally controlled mask broke under his surprise and curiosity.

They then spent some happy non- awkward hours gossiping like old women. At the end their little discussion they decided that the relationship would never work out and that they were wasting their time.  
End of Flashback.  
**(A/N: Yer I know sucky Flashback.)**

Two Days to go and Ginny had a plan. It was ingenious and would get her what she wanted most, if it didn't go wrong. Draco.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Ginny was prepared to have the one thing she wanted most.

She got up, showered, dressed tied her hair into a loose ponytail before bounding down the Stairs. Just as she expected Blaise sat, not staring at the fire like they had on their first encounter, but sitting on the black sofa waiting for her.

This was a regular thing. Both of them had spent the first month awkwardly talking about their classes until, one morning, Ginny came running down the stairs blurting out the latest gossip that she had overheard.

_**Flashback**_

"Oh my god!" said Ginny then continued without waiting for a reply, "Clarissa from my dorm is dating that Cedric Diggory prick."  
Blaise's normally controlled mask broke under his surprise and curiosity.

They then spent some happy non- awkward hours gossiping like old women. At the end their little discussion they decided that the relationship would never work out and that they were wasting their time.

_**End of Flashback.**_

**(A/N: Yer I know sucky Flashback.)**

Blaise looked up smiling. "We look very excited today Ginerva."

Ginny swatted him on the arm smiling at him in return. "That Mr Zabini is because it's my birthday in exactly two days!"

Blaise laughed, "and you'll be 4?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him "I don't think they count your maturity age Blaise otherwise you'd be about 2."

"I highly resent that!" Blaise huffed, "I consider myself much more mature than you Red."

They argued about their maturity ages until the sun came up and they went down to the great hall together. The final result was Ginny: 36 Blaise: 34 (Blaise was knocked down three years because Ginny was the better Quidditch player which Blaise wished to prove in morning break.)

At breakfast Ginny and Blaise were joined by Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco.

"Guess what fellow Slytherins." Blaise announced to the group at large. "Our dear Ginny will be twelve in two days."

Draco looked up and for a second Ginny saw opportunity flash in his eyes before he smiled mischievously.

"I know what we should do."

Ginny gave him a distrustful look.

"Don't give me that look hear me out first."

Ginny nodded her consent.

"Well my dear Ginny is it not a Hogsmead trip tomorrow?"

"Yes but in case you hadn't noticed Draco none of us are third years."

Draco smiled as if he was playing the wild card as his last in Uno.  
"Ah but let s say that I "hypothetically" found a secret passage way into Hogsmead and we were to puroose the shops for a group present for our dearest Ginerva."

His smile widened into a look of triumph.

Ginny bobbed up and down squealing "Yay!"  
Everyone stared at her and she stuck her tongue out at them before standing.  
"I will see you all in joint first and second year potions." She turned and danced over to the Grythindor table earning herself a few glares from the seated Grythindors.

Whatever like she cared.

She crept behind Hermione signalling for Ron to keep quiet. Hermione continued babbling oblivious to Ron's badly suppressed smile. "I've definitely never heard of him. Nickolas Flamel. No. I'll look in library"

"We'll look in the library." Corrected Harry.

"BOO!" Ginny pounced on Hermione who squealed and then laughed upon seeing who it was.  
"Hey Gin how s The Slytherins?" She said the name with distaste.

"Yer and how's Malfoy? He said anything to you? I want you to stay away from him Ginny he's a player." Ron, always protective.

"Yes everything s fine I just wanted to say hi before I went to potions."

"You better go don't want to be late."  
Hermione, always worried about grades.

"Naaa Mione let her stay a bit longer. Here sit by me Gin."  
Harry, always desperate for her.

"No thanks Harry she said giving him a flirty smile that she knew would make him catch his breath. Just because she liked leading him on.

She turned on her heel and floated out of the hall smirking in the way she had learnt from Draco.

The next day Draco led the little group to the statue of the one-eyed witch Ginny raised one eyebrow at Draco.  
"Wait for it." He criticised.

Walking over to the one-eyed witches hump, pulling out his wand and muttering Dissendium and tapped the witches hump. At once the smooth stone slid away to reveal a dark slide continuing down into darkness.

Birthday girl first! Ginny said excitedly.

Not birthday girl yet contradicted Draco, but he allowed her to clamber into the dark hole first. Ginny felt Draco s breath on the back of her neck just as she fell into the blackness.

She landed on a cold stone floor with a loud humph! Ginny glared up at the small grate hole of light above her and called. It s bloody freezing down here Malfoy!

With a bit more grace than her descent Draco landed next to her. He looked up and grinned.  
Ah the dreaded last name back to haunt me.

Ginny rolled her eyes, though he probably couldn t see that in the darkness of the underground.... Underground what?

Lumos. The darkness shrank away and Ginny could see that they were in a room with grey stone walls and cobwebs in every available space.

A basement. Nice work Draco. She commented sarcastically.

We follow the tunnel Ginerva. He whispered in her ear. She froze. She had not realized how close he was. Ginny felt his warm breath on the back of her neck.  
Oh. She said lamely, being unable to say anything else in her current position.

Oi you two get a room! Pansy complained as her and Blaise arrived in the basement alongside them.  
Ginny blushed furiously and put out her wand just to spite them. As they stumbled around in the dark like buffoons none of them thinking to light their own wands, Ginny ran to where she had seen the tunnel entrance. When she found the dark abyss between wall and wall she called, "see. Weasels can be evil too."

A light flared and they all blinked in the brightness as their eyes adjusted to the white light emanating from Draco's wand tip. "Not a normal weasel Ginny." He said smirking, "If you were normal then you wouldn't be in Slytherin."

"Well don't get your hopes up" Ginny replied. She turned on her heel and ran away down the tunnel without bothering to light her wand. She could to see just fine at that minuet in time as she sprinted flat out down the everlasting tunnel. Footfalls echoed behind her but they were far behind.

After five minutes of flat out running Ginny stopped and leaned against a wall hands on her knees, panting. She stayed like that until she heard footsteps again.

Two bodies thumped into her holding her in place.  
"Ginerva Molly Weasley! You will never do that again!" Draco said as Blaise and Pansy slowly broke her ribs.

"Can't breathe!" She choked out.

They laughed and released her. "I think we'll hold onto you. Just in case." Said Pansy and she hooked her arm through Ginny's.

"Where now then Draco?" Asked Ginny impatient to get into Hogsmead now.

"Well. Thanks to your little stunt we happen to be right near the exit."

"Oh." She seemed to be saying that alot today.

"Now I suggest we be very quiet so that we can sneak through Honeyduke s undiscovered."

Everyone nodded and they followed Draco up a staircase ending in the ceiling. Draco lifted one of the square stones to reveal a room above. A cloud of dust descended on them and they suppressed coughs. Draco heaved himself through the hole and Blaise followed. Pansy went after with minimal complaint.  
However when Ginny went to lift herself up to join her friends, Draco offered his hand in an obvious offer of help. Any other time Ginny would have made some remark about how she was perfectly able to climb through a hole thank you very much, but considering her current plan she accepted graciously. His hand was as warm as his breath and he shivered slightly at her cool touch. It did not seem to be an uncomfortable shiver. More one of pleasure.

With their grey cloaks of dusk for disguises. They replaced the flagstone, which blended easily when the swirling dust resettled.

"Let's clean up shall we?" Said Pansy brandishing her wand, with a wave the dust covering them disappeared. "There." she said smugly.

They climbed some old creaking stairs and arrived under the counter of Honeyduke's sweet shop. They took it in turns to run under the counter to straighten innocently on the over side.

"Ok where first?" Asked Ginny, thrilled to be in Hogsmead, underage and venerable. Not that venerable could be a word used to describe Ginny. She was feisty, strong, and smart and had invented a spell which was deadly for the person on the receiving end.

"Well you decide Ginerva." Said Blaise looking down at her, "It is your treat."

Ginny took a moment of consideration. "Why don't you and Draco go to the Three Broomsticks and buy us all Butterbeers and me and Pansy will pop to this gorgeous jewellery shop, and meet you there later."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other. "Your wish is our command." They said at the exact same time and then smirked together at the effect.

* * *

"Get out of here." Ginny said looping her arm through Pansy's and dashing outside to Ginny's favourite jewellery shop.

They puroosed the shelves in silence. Occasionally exclaiming when they saw beautiful gems set into stunning necklaces and earrings.

"Oh My God! That is the most beautiful thing I ve ever seen in my freaking life!"  
Ginny was pointing at a necklace and earring pair. A silver chain supported a large onyx heart which had a little hinge on its left side which allowed it open, showing a space for a picture or small trinket.

"How much is this?" Ginny asked the cashier tentively knowing that there was a 9/10 chance that it would be too expensive for her measly fund.

The woman behind the till smiled sympathetically. (Did the whole bloody world know that she was poor?!) "It's three thousand galleons, fifteen sickles and two knuts.

"Well maybe another time." Ginny said quickly dragging herself and Pansy back outside because Pansy looked like she was going to say something like, "rip off!"

"Come on lets go and meet Draco and Blaise. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Yer Yer." Said Pansy half-heartedly. She must have seen something she had liked too.

It had begun to rain lightly while they were in the shop and it was pouring it now. They ran to the door of the pub and slipped graciously into the warm bar and onto the bench Draco and Blaise were sitting at.

"Hey." They said together and Ginny could tell they had rehearsed this. She rolled her eyes and took a deep drink out of her butter beer, thankful for the warm drink in the cold climate outside.

They talked and joked. The atmosphere was light. They did not know how many hours they spent in that pub or how bad the weather outside got, but later on that afternoon the door to the pub opened and as Ginny looked up she started.

"Ginny?"

"Oh. Hi Harry."

**A/N: Ok maybe I'll get to that sexual scene later. But hopefully still a good chapter. :)**


	6. 6 I don't want you

**A/N: Ok if I don't get to that scene in this chapter then I will punish myself for being such a bad bad author.**

"Harry what are you doing here?" Everyone on her table was frozen watching Ginny and Harry's conversation. The rest of the bar carried on with their activities, oblivious to the tention across the room.

"I could ask you the same question. Your underage."

"Shhh!" Ginny looked around then turned to her friends. "Do you mind? I'll be back in two ticks."

They nodded and Ginny sat at another table with Harry, far away from the bar and her friends curious eyes.

"Why are you here?" Ginny hissed at Harry. She was annoyed that she was wasting her time here when she could be back with Draco and her friends.

"Its private." Said Harry. He seemed uncomfortable at being caught here.

"Right." Ginny said sarcasticly, "come on Harry I'm not stupid. Why are you really here?"

Harry glared at her. "You first." He demmanded.

"Well I'm here because it's my birthday tommorow and I fancied a walk round the shops and a butterbeer with my friends."

The answer was true and he knew it so he could make no complaint.

"Now tell me why your here."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "I'm meeting someone."

"A girl?" Ginny smirked feeling sorry for whatever girl was spending the night with Harry.

"Maybe." Her smirk deepened.

"Look!" Said Harry, "It's really none of your buisness anyway so why don't you run back to your stinking snakes. Thats oviously where you belong."

Something flashed behind Harry's eyes but it was so fast that Ginny could not pinpoint it. She stood. "Well maybe I will. Good luck with your slut tonight Harry seeing as noone else would take you."

Harry's eyes flashed fire. It seemed that they really did turn red. A fist shot out and hit Ginny in the stomach. He was strength inhuman and she buckled over and fell to her knees on the tavern floor. Draco was there in a second, wand out, Pansy and Blaise right behind him.

Harry's eyes seemed to dim. The red turned green again and the bitter hate left his face. He took a step towards Ginny shock and apology written all over his face. "Gin! I... I... I'm so sorry. I don't know what-"

"Get away from her!" Draco snarled. Standing protectivly over Ginny.

"No Draco. It's ok." Ginny's voice was strained against her ovious pain and she was slightly panting. "Harry." ~pant~ "I'm fine it's ok I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that."

She let Draco pull her to her feet and she leaned on him look up at Harry.

This was one of the many wonderful things about Ginerva, Draco thought. She never cried. No matter how much pain she was in or what the situation was. She was always strong. Always in control of herself. She had proved that in their quiditch practises too even after a nasty wack from a bludger, she still managed to be sarcastic and joke. "God guys it was just a bludger stop panicing! It's not like Voldemort just dueled with me."  
Draco hoped that was how people sew him too. Strong and sereen. And of course the one and only sex god.

Ginny's voice pulled him back to the present again. "-better go Harry. No hard feelings."

Harry nodded. He looked so confused, stupid potter. Don't know how he'll pass his exams.  
Ginny led her friends out of the pub and out into the darkening street. Once out of sight Ginny turned to her friends.

"What was all that about?" Her voice was weak but she still stood strong.

"You ovoiusly touched a nerve. Does he regularly have whores?"

Ginny laughed, "how am I meant to know I don't give two hoots about what scar head does."

Draco's and Blaise's tense faces relaxed. She was taking her pain and suprise in her stride, as usual.

Draco bent down by her side and pressed his fingers against where Harry had punched assesing the damage done. She hissed as he touched a piece of tender skin and he withdrew his hand. "I think you'll heal but I'm going to take you to madam Pompfre anyway."

Ginny said, "Is there any point in me argueing with you?" "No" Said Draco with flashing her a dazzleing smile, taking her hand and giving it a small squeese. Ginny's heart did a none too gentle squeeze of its own and they left for the hospital room.  
When they got there they glossed over the story about how she recieved the injury. Saying that she had fallen down the stairs. The only fault Ginny could find was that none of the portraits lining the staircases had seen her. But she didn't really belive that they would ask them.

Even though Madam Pompfrey agreed with Draco and said she would heal she still kept Ginny in overnight and when she finally let Ginny go next day, lessons had already ened. Ginny's plan had gone far awry, but she ad a back up plan. Devised in the darkend corner of the Hospital Wing.

Ginny caught up with Draco on his way to the commonroom. He was whistling merrily, his whistle echoeing in the caverns of the dungeons, when she jumped him. clamping her legs around his waist and her arms around his next she whispered. "Guess who?" And kissed the side of his neck.

He frozeand Ginny knew imediatly that something was wrong, she knew Draco so well, but she chose to ignore it. Draco 's hands slowly unclenched, first her legs then her arms from around his neck. He turned to face Ginny and his expression was shock mingled with regret.

"No Ginny." His voice was flat, monotine. "What?! I havn't said anything yet!" Ginny protested. "You don't have to say anything. We can't be together Ginny."

He took a step back, she followed. "Have you got a girlfriend you didn't tell me about Draco? I didn't think you were one for commitment." Her heaet throbbed ar the idea of Draco being commited to anyone but her.

Draco seemed to throb anger at the word 'girlfriend' and he took a few more steps away from Ginny. "Yer," He said sounding like he was groping on straws, "I've got a girlfriend, and it's really commited."

Ginny felt like she was on the verge of tears but she held them in. She never cried. She was a hot-tempered Weasley and proud to be. She would never let anyone see her cry, enless it was someone she trusted her life with like her family.

"Who?" Her voice was limp and she cursed it for betraying her. "No-one you know." Draco said, so qiukly that she doubted his honesty. It was odd. Draco seemed different. Just yesturday he had laughed with her and his eyes had been the stony grey they always were, he had even flirted with her a little. Now he seemed older, more in control of every aspect of his being. Even his cold eyes Ginny loved so much were darker, considerably so, like storm clouds blocking the sky.

He turned from her and all she wanted to do was to grab him and kiss him senseless. To make him love her in the devoted way she loved him. "No Draco!" she called, willing him to stop.

"I don't want you GInny." Her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip. He stormed back to her and grabbed Ginny by her upper arms, his fingers digging in so hard she knew she would have bruises in the morning. Draco leaned in towards her face. "Why would I want a dirty commoner from a blood traiter famliy? Why would I want a little red-headed bitch? Why would anyone want you?" He dropped her and she landed on the cold floor. Her eyes glazed over and she looked up at him blankly, her face smooth. Blank of all human emotion.

"Ok." Her voice was monotone. Dead. Draco straightened, his eyes steel and strode away. Ginny sat there on the floor not knowing what to do.

**A/N: Or not... Ok sorry it took so long I have a bad case of permanent writers block so forgive me. Also the lemon will come you just have to be patient.**


	7. 7 Drifting

A/N: Ok so I stole this idea from Twilight but that's not the point.

Second Year. 


	8. 8 Drifting

Third Year 


	9. 9 Drifting

Fourth Year 


	10. 10 Drifting

Fith Year 


	11. 11 Drifting

Sixth Year 


	12. 12 Waking mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this this book. I wish I did but no I am just the dodgy plot writer.

A loud explosion woke Ginny from her sleep. She sat up shocked and adrenalin pumped through her system. Adrenalin? Wow she hadn't felt that in a while.

Another explosion rocked the castle and she realized, this was it. It was the final battle. All the Slytherins would be joining Voldemort but where did that leave her? Stuck in the middle. Ginny had waited for this day for what felt like centuries.

The other DA members were swinging out of their hamocks and drawing their wands."This is it!" Cho Chang said quite unnessacerially. Ginny grabbed her own wand and bolted out the door, everyone else hot on her heals.

Ginny had two thoughts in her mind. Get Voldemort. Get Bellatrix. She knew Neville wanted Bellatrix and Harry was destined for Voldemort but the two were the top of the death eater community. These two battles. One she might win, one she would definately lose. She would kill Bellatrix if she could and the Voldemort would kill her. This is what she had been building upto for years.

She had considered suicide so many many times but that would be such a poitless ending to her pointless life. SHe wanted to go out with a bang and that she would.

The DA members split and Ginny found herself out on the grounds with Neville, Luna, Padma and Pavarti. The death eaters were there. In a long line about a hundred long and three deep. Ginny smiled at the oncoming hoard. Distantly she heard Nevilles call, "retreat! Back into the castle." And she felt the others leave but she didn't move. This was it. This was the end.

The third row of death eaters shot up into the air on brooms while the first and second line stormed towards Ginny. She barreled to the left running full pelt towards the cover of the trees in the forbidden forest.

The Death eaters carried on, heading through the front doors. Ginny crouched down her eyes sparkeling like stars in the darkness.

She watched as the deatheaters raided the castle. She felt something prick at her senses, a sort of sixth sense. She probed outwards with her mind, a new thing for her, she felt something cold and slivering near her. In her minds eye she saw a silver mist form itself into a snake.

Ginny looked behind her and sure enough a vivid green snake came into view and flickered it's tounge at her black pumps. As it's tounge touched her bare ankle she felt a sense of calm fall over her. She had only felt this way with Ombra who was now an sleek and gracful adult cat and was also very obedient.

instinktively Ginny reaced out to the Python and although it was as thick as a tree trunk she wrapped it around her neck.

"Pretty little snakey." She crooned, eyes closed and finger rubbing up and down the snakes head from the top of the head to the dip between it's deep black eyes.

You can understand me? The snake hissed. Ginny said, "of course." It was so natural to sit here in the pitch darkness leaning against a tree with a six foot long python wrapped around her shoulders.

You should come with me. Its tounge flicked at her face and she stood, begining to walk through the trees as if she actually knew where she was going.

She continued walking on and on for what seemed like hours but was brobably only minuites. Finally she came to a clearing that looked like it had been made by magic.

It was perfectly round and had a blazing fire in the centre. Hooded death eaters were circled around the fire, faces bent down as if in prayer. They looked up as Ginny walked into the clearing but they did not have her attention. Her eyes darted once around the circle before settleing on it's head.

Lord Voldemort looked up. "And who might you be?"

Ginny's voice was blank, her eyes empty and her voice monotoned.  
"I am Ginerva Weasley. And I come to forfill our prophecy."

A/N: WOO! Cliffhanger! Yer, Ginny was meant to be under a sort of trance.. don't know if you got that. Next chapter is being written as you read. Please review coz you know I love that.;) 


	13. 13 Nothing

Ginny walked towards Voldemort, back straight and eyes never leaving his. She reached where Voldemort was and sat down beside him, legs curled to the side. The great snake slivered onto Voldemort's shoulders and curled around him leaving Ginny alone beside him.

As soon as the snakes silky skin ceased contact with hers, Ginny felt raw terror replace the calm she had had not seconds before. What was she doing here? Why had she willingly walked into the heart of the enemy camp, following the directions of a serpent which was at present being caressed by the most evil and feared wizard of all time.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

All those years she had been numb and dead to the world around her and now, not minutes after waking up , she had made another huge blunder.

Too late now, she couldn t really just get up and leave. Voldemort would kill her... Thinking of that, why hadn t he killed her already?

Ginny stole a quick glace to her left. Voldemort was staring at her with slitted red eyes, head cocked to one side. He didn t seem angry or even surprised. His eyes seemed to bore into hers and she found it difficult to look away.

Difficult, but not impossible.

However the other death eaters were staring at her in shock. All but one. Bellatrix Lestrange's glare was burning holes in her head. She herself was seated on the other side of Voldemort but not nearly as close as Ginny was. Ha, slap in the face for you Lestrange.

Wait. Was she enjoying sitting next to Voldemort? No, she was just laughing at Bellatrix who she knew loved Voldemort to no end.

The man in question stood suddenly and the circle stood with him. Ginny remained motionless, Voldemort strode forward and with a flick of his wand the fire was gone and the flattened grass was lifted until nothing remained as proof of the death eater s time here.

What was the point?

Voldemort turned with an amused look on his face at the site of Ginny still sitting where he had left her. He said, "Are you not coming princess?"

That rang a bell. Princess? Oh god, Tom had called her that. Her Tom, Tom Riddle the memory who had possessed Ginny in her first year, not long after the incident with Dra- Mr Malfoy Jr.

"You expect me to walk into the final battle side by side with you Tom?" Several gasps echoed at the taboo name but Tom's expression didn't change. God he looked different. The handsome dark haired Riddle was defiantly no more. The snake, Nagini Ginny now realized, slivered down off Tom/Voldemort's shoulders and came to rest on the ground by her feet.

Do you fear me? God she understood Parseltounge now to? Ginny glared at Tom, she would bet everything she owned that this newly discovered gift had something to do with him. She turned to Nagini, "No, but I should." Nagini dipped her head; put your trust in him, all will become clear.

Like I have a choice, she thought. If I say no he'll just blast me of the face of the earth. Nagini seemed to guess her thoughts and slid over her shoulders. Ginny remembered all the people must have fallen to their deaths at this snake and her master and shivered.

I'll protect you. Nagini hissed, making herself comfortable around Ginny. She looked up at Tom and shrugged, "I'll come and if fighting breaks out again I'll protect Nagini but I'm not on your side in this war Tom. I have rather large grudge against you, as you know."

Tom smirked at her as she came over to stand next to him. He ran his pale spidery hand through her loose hair, caressing the bloody tresses that reached down to the centre of her back.

Ginny tilted her head up to frown at him. That s kinda gross you know. You re like seventy and I m almost seventeen.

Ginny stiffened as Tom s hand stopped at the delicate skin peaking between her jumper and trousers. She had never been close to anyone after Mr Malfoy Jr. She had shutdown and stopped talking to anyone. Blaise and Pansy had drifted away and she hadn't seen Malfoy Jr since that day, besides occasional corridor passings. She had locked herself away and set her mind to auto pilot until today. Tom was pushing it and he knew it, her famous Weasley temper, after being dormant for so long, was sparking. Ginny was locked down to men, no man would ever catch her eye and she wasn't going to let the Voldemort have his way with her just because they he had met her before in her first year and apparently had a shared prophecy, she would have to look into that after he was defeated.

Back to the present, they walked into the woods until the trees thinned and the stars became visible again. Ginny could see the front of the school and her eyes sparkled with indignation. The other death eaters had lined up the people of Hogwarts on the grass outside the castle; they were all kneeling on the ground, as if in deep worship, waiting for Tom s arrival.

Ginny's eyes swept along the line looking for those she cared about but she couldn't spot them in the mass of teachers and students. She could however see Harry and Dumbledore kneeling at the front of the crowd. Harry was shaking and it was obvious it was in anger. All he wanted was to fight; the bloodlust of war had got the best of him.

Tom led us forward, across the grass to stand mere feet away from Harry and Dumbledore. Ginny bowed her head allowing the red locks to hide her face from view. She knew it wouldn't make a difference because her hair was a big giveaway to her identity, but she just didn't want to see the look on people s faces when they noticed her. The suspicion, the betrayal or the fear for her safety with a giant python wrapped quite snugly around her neck.

"Is this the way you greet you lord and master? By fighting against him?"

"Tom." Ginny glanced up at the name to see Dumbledore, "Let me up Tom. You have attacked my school and killed my students but now talk to me."

Tom flicked his wand and Dumbledore stood. "You may speak old man."  
Dumbledore asked, "Why are you here Tom? What does this place have to offer you?"

Tom replied "I came here to end your pitiful life old man, and pick up a package."

Dumbledore didn't flinch, "I will fight you for the sake of my school Tom but what is this package you speak of?"

Tom swept back to Ginny and rested his hand upon her head, "She is the package Dumbledore. I thought I would have to fight you all to find her but she came to me, shows how much you love her."

Ginny shook his hand off muttering something that sounded like, "gross." Tom's hand tightened around the scarlet strands and yanked her back over to him. Ginny hissed like an angry cat and so did Nagini at the rough treatment.

Everybody's eyes were on Ginny; Harry struggled harder against his invisible bonds. Dumbledore spoke, his eyes curious upon Ginny who kept hers downcast, "I won't let you walk away with one of my students Tom. But I want to know, why Miss Weasley in particular?"

Tom laughed a cold piercing laugh, "Well Dumbledore, unknown to you or your precious Order when Ginerva was just a newborn she was betrothed to me. Forever."

"NO!" Harry broke free of the curse and ran towards Voldemort. Tom flicked his hand lazily at Harry who went flying across the grass and slammed into the stone wall of the castle.

Ginny leapt forward but Tom's hand tightened and yanked her back again she fell on her knees by his feet. She screamed "Get the hell off me!" but he just silenced her with his wand.

She subdued sitting slumped with Tom's hand gripped in her hair. Dumbledore stepped towards Ginny as if to help but Tom pointed the wand at him and they began to duel. He released Ginny and she immediately began crawling away towards Harry who was still lying across the grass.

"Harry." Ginny whispered, "Are you Ok?"

Everybody's eyes were on the duel between Tom and Dumbledore. Harry shrank away from Ginny and she remembered that Nagini was still slung upon her shoulders. "Nagini, behave."

Harry's eyes widened but Ginny ignored it, putting her arm around his back and supporting him. "Are you hurt?" She swept her eyes over him and she saw nothing wrong. Harry stared into her eyes, "you speak Parseltounge? He said you were his."

Ginny sighed "I don't know Harry, I can talk to snakes now but there's meant to be a prophecy between us. Harry don't fight him. If he wants me he can take me, I'm not important the world needs you."

Harry shook his head but didn't argue. They watched the flashing lights between the two duelling wizards in anticipation.

Dumbledore's wand was flashing in the air like a sword while Tom's was hardly moving. Lights bounced everywhere lighting up the anxious faces of students, teachers and death eaters alike. Only Bellatrix's expression remained blank.

Ginny guessed she had faith in Tom's skills and she was probably pissed off with him being betrothed (shudder) to me when she was everything he needed.

A brilliant green blast hit Dumbledore straight in the chest and Tom leapt out a shrill cackle of laughter as his body crumpled on the grass.

"Let this be a warning for you people of Hogwarts! I will rule and those of you who resist will be eliminated."

Voldemort released the crowd from the binding curse and they immediately began to fight against the death eaters. Ginny helped Harry to his feet and he ran off to engage with Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny drew her wand but Ron jumped in front of her. "Run Ginny! He wants you, run!"  
She looked over Ron's head and could see he was right Tom was blasting people out of his way as he headed towards them, he hadn't seen her yet and Ron pushed Ginny away "Run!"

Ginny turned on her heal and sped towards the lake and the forest that surrounded it, throwing Nagini from her shoulders and onto the floor. She yanked the hood of her cloak over her head to hide her hair and carried on running.

Soon the cold night air brushing past her was replaced by pine needles pulling at her cloak and bringing her hood back down. Slowly the stars and sky became invisible in the closely gathered trees. Ginny lost track of time as she continued to run. She wondered if the battle was over and who she had lost to her fianc s hand.

Ugh fianc gross he was seventy something and she was a young girl. But then again they would make a good match, he was the darkest and most feared wizard in the world but he had no soul he was empty and Ginny was broken, ruined beyond all repair.

Like unwanted goods, unwanted, no one would want her she was a dirty commoner from a blood traitor family, a little red-headed bitch. Sigh.

Ginny stopped running; she didn't want to run from reality. She had run when Malfoy Jr had blown her off and she ran from Tom when he had offered her a place at his side as queen of hell. And now she was Voldemort's fianc e. Maybe she could change him, make him into a half decent man? Could he heal the wounds that she bore day-in day-out and felt like a knife being twisted around and around in her heart.

Ginny kneeled in the damp earth sitting on her heals. Would she marry her enemy? The man she had been brought up to fear, could she? Did she have a choice? Could she save her friends and family by surrendering to Tom?

A twig snapped behind her and Ginny jumped but didn't look around. She knew that he snap was purposely done and who had done it.

"Why me?" Ginny's voice was hopeless. A cold pair of spidery hands gripped her shoulders pulling her up and turning her to face him. His normally harsh voice was soft, gentle and it surprised Ginny. "Because I love you"

"You don't understand love. How I trust you?" Ginny's face was inches from Tom's chest and he pulled her to him. Her ear was pressed to his chest and she could hear a steady heartbeat through the velvet of his cloak.

"Well that solves the big mystery." Ginny stated randomly. Tom crooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. "Mystery?" Ginny smiled vaguely "Yep. The mystery of whether you were alive or not."

Tom smiled, he actually smiled and his eyes seemed like deep black wells of desire. He bent down quickly not giving Ginny a chance to refuse him and clamped his lips on hers.

Ginny felt nothing, her heart continued to beat at a slow tempo as Tom's tongue slid into her mouth and his hand moved to the small of her back and crushed her to him.  
She couldn't leave him now and he knew it. She couldn't crush a person s heart like that, like had been done to her.

A/N: Well this is kinda like Twilight; New Moon Ginerva-Bella Tom-Jacob Draco-Edward (ish) Just letting you know Ginny never cries, EVER remember this it s important.

Thanks to my reviewers and to my amazing BETA xxx 


	14. 14 I have nothing left to fight for

A/N: Ok here we go again!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this book. I wish I did but no I am just the dodgy plot writer.

Ginny walked back to the school side by side with Tom, his hand possessive on her shoulder.  
When they came into view there was a great cry of anguish from Harry, Ron and the other DA members.

Dumbledore was dead and their last hope was with Harry and willing Ginny to run fast enough to get away from Voldemort. Little did they know that she was with him willingly from now on.

The people of Hogwarts were not restrained by any magic, but they did not need to be. Many were dead and others lay dying. The survivors mourned over the dead and tended to the wounded. The battle had been hard on them, the death eaters had a few casualties but they had defiantly got the better deal in the fight.

The dark side, Ginny's side, swarmed behind them as she and Tom came to stand over Harry who was bleeding profusely from his right arm.

Tom smirked down at Harry who glared back up at him. "Give up boy, your days are numbered and Ginerva is mine now."

"I'll never stop fighting you and neither will Ginny," Harry spat back, he turned to Ginny, "will you?"

Ginny smiled a small sad smile, "Why should I fight anymore Harry?" She bent and cupped his cheek with her hand very aware of Tom's hand tightening around her shoulder, "I have nothing left to fight for."

And the death eaters, Ginerva and Tom disaperated.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny gasped a breath of sweet oxygen staggering away from Tom, trying to get her balance.

They had arrived in a large foyer with white stone floors and black wallpaper. A red arm chair and a matching sofa were huddled around a roaring fire in a grate.

Tom turned away from Ginny and began firing orders at his followers while Ginny collapsed into the soft cushions on the sofa. She curled herself into a small ball and closed her eyes, hugging her knees.

She heard a few 'pops' and then the sofa indenting next to her. Cold arms encircled her and pulled her over into a lap, cradling her.

"I'm a bad person." Tom's arms tightened, "No, you're a beautiful person with a good and pure heart."

Ginny shook her head, "I'm bad, rotten. If I were good I would hate you and have killed you by now. Plus, I thought you went for the evil to the core bitches like Bellatrix." Her face twisted at Bellatrix's name.

Ginny felt Tom speak into her hair, "Every darkness needs a light, and you can't kill me. If you tried then it would only cause you severe pain, and vice versa."

"And Bellatrix?" Tom smiled, "Vain, high-minded, mentally insane need I say more?"

Ginny smiled and they said nothing for minutes and Ginny's breathing dropped into a slow and even tempo, her shoulders relaxed and she curled herself into Tom's marble chest.

Tom smiled and buried his face deeper into her scarlet locks, the smell of strawberries infused his senses. He lifted Ginny with ease and aperated to a large room with a large bed covered with velvet bedspread and pillowcase.

He laid her tenderly on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Ginny's face was relaxed but Tom had seen in her eyes that she was empty, she didn't love him she just needed a support and he would be that support and he would give her all his love, even though she couldn't return it. She would become his queen, the light in his dark, to rule by his side till death do they part.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny was kneeling in a pool of light, Draco stood in front of her towering over her. His voice seemed to come from everywhere, cold and hard "Dirty commoner, blood traitor, red-headed bitch. Why would anyone want you?"

Over and over his words hit her, breaking her down like sea on rocks. Then he began walking away, Ginny called after him but he didn't turn, didn't stop. She pulled herself up and ran after him calling his name but she couldn't catch up with him and he soon vanished into the darkness. Ginny tried carry on running but the dark blinded her and smothered her breathing, she couldn't see she couldn't breathe and the darkness kept on growing.

Ginny sat bolt upright, her hand flying to her mouth to hold in a building scream. It was the same dream, the same one she had been having year after year, night after night.

She stared around the room; she didn't remember walking up here, so Tom must have brought her. Well he wasn't here now so what was the harm in exploring?

Ginny swung off the bed and went over to the large dresser next to some patio doors leading to a balcony. The sky outside was blue and cloudless, the sun gleaming of the emerald grass surrounding the castle.

Inside was filled with long black dresses and velvety robes. No trousers or T-shirts, great.

She sucked at transfiguration so Ginny pulled on one of the dresses. It was floor-length with long sleeves and had a low V-neck that showed off her ample breasts.  
To Ginny's surprise the dress fitted perfectly, hugging her curves. She wondered of Tom had known her size or had made an amazingly accurate guess.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she looked amazing! Ugh, now she felt self-conscious and quickly pulled on one of the robes clasping it with a large silver broach. Her flaming hair contrasted with black and was also sticking up in the typical bed-head position. A wave of her wand and the bloody locks were smooth and knot-free.

Ginny didn't look like Ginny anymore, she looked older like a Ginerva. She sighed and tucked her hair into the hood of the cloak, pulling it up so it covered her face. She stowed her wand inside the cloaks folds and pulled it around her.

Outside was a stone walled corridor and Ginny's flats made no noise against the wooden floors. She followed the path on the left and passed many doors just like hers. At the end was a spiral staircase which led up to a matching corridor and a matching staircase.

At the top there was a trapdoor in the ceiling. Ginny opened it and hoisted herself up through the hatch and closed it after her.

Looking around she saw she was in a huge library, towering shelves filled with books lined the circular walls, an old fabric lounger sat in the centre and everything was layered in dust.

As she stood, lighted candles floated down and hovered beside the lounger. Ginny pulled out her wand as she walked towards the nearest shelf, a quick 'scurgify' and the shelves, books, lounger and floor were as clean as the day they were made.

She trailed her finger across the old books, numerous titles flashed by and Ginny realized that these were muggle books. Tom must not know about this place or he'd have destroyed them, that made her feel good this was somewhere she could be alone, be herself.

Ginny pulled out one of the books and brought it with her over to the lounger and laid down on the worn material. She began to read.

...

Hours later Ginny set aside "Romeo and Juliet." Her eyes were dry as she returned it to it's shelf. The story was sad yes but Ginny wasn't a crying person, to cry was a weakness and Ginerva Weasley was not weak.

Ginny couldn't tell but she guessed it was getting late and she didn't want Tom to find her safe harbour just yet. She pulled her hood up again and climbed down the trapdoor, running down both flights of stairs however when she came to her corridor she couldn't tell which of the dark oak doors was hers.

She heard voices from one of the doors and footsteps coming towards the door. Ginny backed into the wall and pulled her hood lower over her face throwing it complete darkness.

The door was pulled open and Ginny could see many dark shiny shoes stop as they took in the hooded figure before them.

"And who might you be?" Ginny winced at Lucius Malfoy's voice but said nothing.

A pair of high heels stepped towards her, "Snake got you tongue little one?" Bellatrix's voice was playful. She was at her most dangerous. "Let's see that pretty face of yours," she took a deliberate step forward, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Bellatrix took another step forward, "Why not? What makes you so important" Ginny smiled in the shadows, "Ahhh trust me Bellatrix, you would love to be me. In fact you've been trying to be for years."

Bellatrix drew her wand pointing it at Ginny, Ginny's hand curled around her own beneath the cloak. "You really think alot of yourself. Do you know who I am?" She continued without wiating for an answer, "I am the dark lords most faithful servant, he tells me things you can't even dream about."

Ginny laughed, it was a hard and cold laugh. "Do you know who I am Bellatrix Lestrange?" Silence. "Well I guess you'll find out soon enough." Ginny stalked past her and the stunned death eater into the room the death eaters had just left. It was luck that Bellatrix hadn't reconised her voice and she had to say it was fun to tease her.

The door slammed behind Ginny and she through back her hood smiling mischievously. Sure enough Tom was standing `at the other end of the room, smirking. "Do you enjoy being so mysterious?"

He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny stiffened for a moment before relaxing, Tom noticed but ignored it. "I would like you to attend a meeting tonight."

Ginny frowned up at him, "To give my opinion?" "I don't think my followers are quite ready for your sharp tounge and rather opposed views."

The frown deepened, "Only opposed to you." Tom bent and silenced her lips with his own. Ginny pulled away, romance was painful.

"I'll come but don't blame me if I make you angry with my manners towards your followers of all that's evil."

Tom's icy breath brushed her forehead, "Surprise me."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Don't I always?" 


	15. 15 Luna

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this book. I wish I did, but no I am just the dodgy plot writer.

That evening Ginny stood beside Tom in a wide room mostly filled by a huge oak table. Over four dozen matching straight backed chairs surrounded the table and it was at the head that Tom stood with Ginny, her hood down.

In ones and twos the death eaters entered and stood behind their places. She smirked as Bellatrix entered then stopped, discovering that her normal place at Voldemort's side was taken. Slap in the face by Tom's new lady bitch!

When all places were filled Tom pulled out the chair beside him and handed me into it like a queen. Then Tom sat and all his followers followed suit.

"News, Severus."

Snape stood, he was dressed in his bat costume, I mean his robes, and his greasy hair stuck to his face which was turned to Tom, although he kept looking towards Ginny briefly.

"One of our spies, David Bracknell, in the Ministry was caught yesterday. Xavier killed him before the interrogation began."

Tom nodded, "Only a small loss, we have many more spies still. Continue."

"Today s Daily Prophet." Snape withdrew a paper from the depths of his cloak and threw on the table where it spun to a stop in front of Ginny and Tom.

GINNY WEASLEY - Dark Lady?

Ginerva Weasley of 'The Burrow' was taken by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named yesterday during the battle of Hogwarts. People are at a loss to explain the importance of Ginerva to the dark lord but he left Harry Potter alive to take her. Mother and father, Molly and Arthur Weasley refused to comment but are distraught with worry for their daughter. If any one sees Ginerva, better known as Ginny, then call the hotline; 072386336018. Her family are desperate, please help them.

Ginny closed her eyes but the words resounded in her head accusingly, 'distraught with worry' 'family are desperate.'

She pushed her own distress aside and attempted to listen to Snape s words.

"Arthur and Molly have asked me to find out how Ginerva is and why she is so important to you."

Tom glanced over at Ginny, who was pissed at being talked about like she wasn't there, and then turned back. He said, "Tell them that their daughter is very much alive."

Ginny interrupted, "And is learning a new religion."

Tom smirked, Severus paused then, ignoring her, said, "And her importance my lord?"

Tom smiled it was the sort of smile that chilled your very blood. "Tell Molly and Arthur that she is soon to become Lady Ginerva."

She didn't let her face betray her shock she just responded smoothly, "Who said I'd take you?"

The whole room moved, subtly but uncomfortably. The expression on Bellatrix's face was priceless, but Ginny's thoughts had wandered elsewhere. She guessed that this all meant Tom was going to marry her. You'd think he'd ask first! Wasn't it standard etiquette to get down on one knee and ask the girl to marry you?

But he knew the answer because she knew the dark Voldemort beneath the Tom Facade would torture her family and friends if she refused, or would he? He had said he loved her, but did that extend to people she loved? Would her Voldemort do something that would hurt her?

Her Voldemort, it was almost laughable.

Ginny still couldn t tell which part was mostly in control of him, Tom or Lord Voldemort. Were they even different? Was his "feelings" for her just some big facade?

The silence in the room was getting uncomfortable, but Tom didn't even seem to feel it pressing down on them all. "Is that all Severus?"

Severus who was as comfortable to the awkwardness as Tom said "Well, my lord, we have caught a prisoner; A Miss Lovegood." Tom nodded. "Well then, Lucius, you shall interrogate her, use whatever means you wish."

Tom stood,"Death eaters, you are dismissed.  
"Go make trouble." Ginny added.

Ginny rose with the others and swept out of the door her and Tom had entered by. She did not feel like going back to her library or her room but by stretching out her senses she could feel the presence of Nagini in the house.

She followed the sense down many staircases until the torching lights disappeared and she was left in pitch blackness. "Nagini?" She called her voice echoing around the large and mostly empty space.

An idea had been born into her mind while Snape had been speaking. Mistress? The words seemed to sliver towards Ginny through the inky dark.

I need you. Where are the prisoners kept?

Why would Mistress want to know? Slivering along the floor told Ginny that Nagini was rising up to meet her.

It is my own business Nagini, and no concern of yours. Ginny snapped. She was trying to sound as authoritive as Tom did. Tom, would Nagini betray what she was about to do to him?

Follow me Mistress.

Nagini had arrived at her feet and Ginny followed it along a few corridors then down, down, down deep into the heart of the dungeons.

Past a wooden door with no guard (she thought there would be someone) and we came across Luna shackled to a wall.

When she looked up many emotions splayed across her face, shock, disbelief, joy, guilt then anger.

"Ginny! Why did you let him take you? Are you mad? Do you know how frantic Harry's been? I know you don't like him the same way he does but that's no excuse; and I know we've never been friends; you were in a Slytherin crowd and all."

When she stopped to breathe Ginny hugged her.

"Because he loves me. Yes. No sorry. You're right. And I've always liked you even if you are eccentric. If anything that's why I do like you. Now shut up so I can untie you."

In seconds Ginny had Luna undone and on her feet. Grabbing her arm she called for Nagini.

She slid out of the darkness and Ginny stunned her. "Now she can't tell. Come on!"

Pulling them up stairs and along corridors with no clue which direction she was going, until she opened a door to come face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy.

Crap.

"Miss Weasley what a pleasant surprise."

Ginny looked up into his pale eyes, "Hardly."

A/N: Ok I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys! I was going to continue this chapter but I'm gonna do it in the next one.  
xD LOVE YOU!  
P.s I love reviews too... Just sayin' 


End file.
